fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirito (Date a live: Creation)
Summary Kirito is the Main Protagonist of the Sword art online anime/Light novel series. He is also a major protagonist in the Roleplay Date a live Creation. He is a sealer, a person who seals the power of spirits. Kirigaya Kazuto was one of the lucky thousand players chosen to test the beta version of Sword Art Online. Taking up the username, "Kirito", he soon found himself fighting for his life as the game went live when he and ten thousand other players were prevented from logging out. His exploits made him legendary as the infamous "Black Swordsman", a solo "Beater" who may be the one best suited for clearing the game. After Sword Art Online, there were many other adventures he undertook with his friends, both in other virtual reality games, augmented reality, and a simulation of another world Power's and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C Name: Kirigaya Kazuto, Kirito, "The Black Swordsman", Beater, Narusaka Kazuto (Birth name), Star King Kirito (Title when he was in the Underworld with Asuna for 200 years) Origin: Date a live: Creation Gender: Male Age: 17 (Mentally hundreds of years old) Classification: Human, SAO Survivor, High School Student, Spriggan (ALO), Former Swordsman (UW), Former Valet (UW), Former Elite Swordsman-in-Training (UW), Star King (UW), Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman and Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant.Sealing (Non Combat applicable; Kirito is able to seal the power of spirits, with this process, he gain the power of the person he sealed and use them freely). Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay Though Skill Connect negates this downside.) Enchanced Senses via Hypersense and Distinguish Darkness Manipulation (via the Night Sky Sword), Ice Manipulation (Can flash freeze a large area via the Blue Rose Sword. Can also create ice structures in general via Sacred Arts, such as when he created a five-layered ice shield), Light Manipulation (Via the Night Sky Sword a light-based attack from Fanatio and Sacred Arts), Plant Manipulation (Via the Night Sky Sword), Transmutation (via the Night Sky Sword. Turned PoH into a tree), Energy Manipulation (Via the Night Sky Sword. Able to absorb "Resources" (energy) within a far-reaching range. This includes stars), Magic & Creation (via Sacred Arts. Can create a spell or an object for almost any situation, so long as he knows the words used to arrange his thoughts, guide his emotions, and fuel his imagination to create said spell or object), Poison Negation (via Sacred Arts), Heat Manipulation (via Sacred Arts), Healing (via Sacred Arts), Elemental Manipulation (via Sacred Arts. Can create dozens of elements or elemental objects of all kinds), Homing Attacks (via Sacred Arts. Can make his attacks home in on enemies), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible normally. For Kirito, it allows him to increase the range of his attacks, transform into his SAO Avatar, and create giant black wings to fly. All virtual avatars are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage), Barrier Creation (via Incarnation. Can create "imagination barriers" from his mind to block attacks, as well as barriers of light), Regeneration (Low-Mid via Incarnation. Regenerated his severed arm without him noticing), Telekinesis,Weapon Creation /Possible Low-level Matter Creation (Capable of generating metal blades inside of a person's heart). Can cause spontaneous explosions with his Magic. Soul Destruction (Explosion can destroy immaterial spirits). Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection (Can explode or incinerate enemies inside out),Can break the fourth wall Attack Potency: [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Causality/Another_Recalc_-_Date_A_Live| At least Small Town level] (Traded blows with DEM Wizards and AST who can fight evenly with sealed Spirits) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Reacted to Blair's Wind strikes who should be comparable if not faster than Mukuro who can move at the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town Level Durability: At least Small Town Level (Took hits from the AST and didn't seem that affected by it) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with swords, several meters with dash-type sword skills, up to tens of meters with strongest attacks (Double Circular and several Starburst Stream attacks covered massive parts of An Incarnation of the Radius' body). several meters with Sacred Arts, Incarnation, and Armament Full Control Art. Can augment his range with Spatial Manipulation Standard Equipment: Night Sky Sword Intelligence: Though he is academically average, Kirito has a high combat intelligence and can adapt to battles and situations on the fly, even against enemies who don't have any attack patterns such as other people. He has over 2 years of battle experience fighting for his life against both NPCs and players alike, and is also a masterful swordsman who specializes in one-handed swords, both single and dual wielding. This fighting experience is only sharpened when he learned formal Kendo swordplay from Suguha during Ordinal Scale, and learned actual swordsmanship for over a year in North Centoria Imperial Sword Mastery Academy during his time in the Underworld. His knack for finding patterns and adapting to situations has also led to him to develop multiple Outside System Skills to help in various situations, as well as notice things that most people wouldn't. He has an extremely good memory, as he remembers dozens upon dozens of Sword Skills and how to get into their pre-motions, as well as dozens of Sacred Arts commands and combinations, types of metal, what specific flowers grow in what area, and more. Additionally, Kirito is very knowledgeable with computers and mathematics (e.g. he randomly computes the volume of the food he eats), and is extremely proficient in multitasking, as seen when he can recite the chant of his Armament Full Control Art mid-combat. At the end of Alicization, Kirito and Asuna are forced to remain in the Underworld for over 200 years, and in this time, Kirito has gained immense experience and knowledge in general, especially as an engineer, ruler, politician, and swordsman. In his early days as ruler, he was able to reunite and reforge all of Caldina, back to its former glory, and reinstating planetary peace. After finishing up the last of his home planet, Kirito turned his attention to the vastness of Outer Space, developed interstellar-capable starships, and colonized another planet, setting up starports, space stations, space military divisions, and an interstellar travel route, becoming the cosmic emperor of the (now interstellar) Human Empire, and gaining the title "Star King". Unlike Canon Kirito he didn't his memory erased and still has his memories of alicization/underworld. Weaknesses: Normally composed and calculated when fighting, but fights with reckless abandon when he gets emotional. Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power (Though Skill Connect negates this weakness). Most of the time, to activate Sacred Arts the user must chant out the words required to activate it. If Kirito loses willpower, confidence, or imagination on succeeding in an event, Incarnation will not Activate. In order to seal spirit powers, he needs to make the spirit fall in love with him. The Angels he manifests retain their weaknesses when used by their real owners. When he manifests or uses the power of an Angel, his body is intoxicated with great physical pain. Notable Attacks/Techniques/Sealed spirits: Sealed spirits: Alice Zuberg, Megumin Key: Sealer's Introduction/Sealer's Resolve arc Note: Some of the stuff used here is taken from Kirito's vs battle wiki page so credit to them. The Roleplay is still going so Kirito will get stronger over time. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapon Masters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Ice Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Plant Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Heat Users Category:Creation Category:Poison Users Category:Healing Users Category:Barrier Users Category:Negation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists